The Problem With Room Mates
by Sam-Annette
Summary: Remy has more than friendly feelings for a certain Pyromaniac. Slash RR please. One shot.


Note: Yay I posted this before but it wasn't fixed up (BAD spelling and stuff) Once again Thanks to Cori for fixing it for me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Licks Pyro......................ahem.

This could end badly. Of course, Remy had had crushes before, but never on a person he had to live in the same room with. He could tell Pyro that he liked him as more than a friend. A very good-looking, charming friend... Anyway, he could tell him, but then he might freak out and then they would have to live with the awkwardness. Hell, Remy wasn't sure that Pyro even liked guys.   
  
/But, if you don't tell him,/ his mind retaliated, /you'll have to live with sexual tension you could cut with a knife./ It helped that he could flirt with his handsome roommate and everyone passed it off as nothing, just Remy being Remy. Remy jumped off of his bed and strode across to Pyro's side of the room. And to think, he mused as he kicked a polka dotted wife beater into a pile of clothes on the floor, he almost got put into a room with the Drake boy. They would have clawed each other's eyes out within two days.  
  
The door swung open, and Pyro walked in.   
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Pyro announced, throwing his school bag on the floor. Remy smiled and sat back down on his bed.   
  
"Did you have fun in detention?" he asked.   
  
"Nah," Pyro sighed, flopping on the bed beside him. Remy couldn't help but notice Pyro's close proximity. The were on a twin bed after all, so once Pyro had finished making himself comfortable one of his legs was on top of Remy's and his head was resting on Remy's shoulder.  
  
"Scott is a real bastard. He took my lighter, man!" Pyro growled.   
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been showing off. For Rogue. Again," the Cajun replied, trying hard to keep the resentment out of his voice.   
  
"Better watch yourself, you're starting to sound like Scott," Pyro grumbled.   
  
"So now I have to figure out a way to get my precious Zippo back. Life is HARD, man!" Pyro whined. Remy rolled his eyes.  
  
A comfortable silence stretched and Remy started to feel a little drowsy. Suddenly Pyro rolled over so he was almost on top of Remy. The Cajun's eyes snapped open and focused on the face inches from his own. He felt himself blush, and hoped that Pyro didn't notice.   
  
"I..." Pyro proclaimed, ".... am a genius. We, my friend, are going out tonight!" Pyro rolled off the bed, and Remy, and began digging through a pile of clothes.   
  
"We are?" Remy asked, following his roommate's example and rolling off the bed.   
  
"Yes, there's this club I heard about. Supposed to be real good. You have a fake ID, right?" Pyro asked. Remy nodded and watched the pyrokinetic dive into the closet. His head popped out and he glared at Remy.   
  
"Ok, what do I have to do to make you get ready?" he asked.  
  
Remy smiled. "Kiss me, of course," he replied without thinking. Pyro raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and marched across the room and put his lips on his best friends'.  
  
Remy's mind buzzed, then focused on the unnaturally warm lips pressed to his own. All too soon, Pyro pulled away.   
  
"When I get back, you better be ready," Pyro said. He turned and walked out the door, leaving a very shocked Remy to wonder about what had just happened.  
  
Remy was ready in record time, washed and dressed in a black tank top, black pants, and his signature duster and sunglasses. He was just fixing his hair when Pyro stormed in.   
  
"You ready? Storm is doing rounds. I had to invite Kitty and her friends so she can sneak us out, hope you don't mind," he rambled, fixing the collar of his dark purple wife-beater.   
  
"The more, the merrier," Remy laughed.   
  
"Good." He grabbed Remy's hand and dragged him out of the door. Remy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a giggle from a dark corner. Pyro leaned up and whispered, "Relax, dude."  
  
Remy tried not to shudder at the feeling of Pyro's breath on his neck. /As I said, sexual tension you could cut with a knife./ A group of teenagers crept towards them.   
  
"Ready?" a female voice asked. It was hard to tell who it was in the dark hallway. They crept down the stairs and to the carport. The entrance to the port was, of course, locked, but Kitty phased everyone through and Jubilee hot-wired a van.   
  
"Hey, it may not be sexy but it's better than having to hot wire two cars," Jubes stated. Once they were driving Remy took the time to look around. He and Pyro sat in the middle seats, Warren and Jubilee sat in the front seats. When he turned and looked in the back his heart dropped. Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue sat in the back. The southern belle was looking as good as ever. He sighed. Pyro would spend the whole night fighting with Bobby for her attention. He probably wasn't even fazed by the kiss, he thought grumpily.   
  
He looked at Pyro, who was staring at the back of the driver's seat and cracking his knuckles. Unconsciously his eyes moved to Pyro's lips. They were nice lips. Remy smiled. He used to wonder how they felt. Pyro turned and raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked with a smirk.   
  
"You don't really smile, do you know that? You usually grin or smirk," Remy said. He was rather tired, but when they got to the club he'd wake up.   
  
"Nice observation," Pyro drawled and stretched as much as he could in the cramped space. Angel parked the van and turned in his seat.   
  
"We're here," he said. Remy slid out his door and walked around the van. He came to a stop beside Pyro. The club in front of them didn't look all that spectacular or flashy, but Pyro knew his clubs. They all got in with minimal trouble from the bouncer. Jubilee took care of it with a promise of things to come when he finished his shift. The club was crowded. As soon as they got in, Bobby and Rogue hit the dance floor and Warren hit the bar. Pyro turned to Remy as if he was going to say something, but was snatched away by Jubilee. Remy turned to the shy Kitty, who blushed.   
  
"Do you want to dance, cherie?" he asked.   
  
After a few songs he dragged Kitty up to the loft. She was actually a good dancer one she loosened up.   
  
"There you two are," a voice drawled from behind them. Remy smirked.  
  
"Kitty and I were just having a little fun, weren't we?" He winked at Kitty, who blushed for the millionth time that night. Pyro rolled his eyes and tossed an arm around each of them and towed them to a corner where Warren and Jubilee sat. Pyro pulled some chairs over, and Bobby and Rogue arrived soon after with drinks.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea!" Jubes exclaimed, almost causing Kitty to spill her drink.   
  
"What?" Rogue asked with her oh-so-sweet southern accent. /Remy, you idiot, you have a Cajun accent!/ his treacherous mind yelled.   
  
"Let's play truth or dare! And since I thought of it, I go first!" she said excitedly.   
  
"Ok, Kitty, truth or dare?" she said, with a manic grin. Kitty swallowed and chose truth. They all knew that nothing good ever came from playing truth or dare with Miss Jubilation Lee. Pyro leaned forward and watched the wheels turn in Jubilee's head.   
  
"Alright, are you a virgin, and if not, then how old were you when you lost it?" she asked. Kitty gasped and turned a bright shade of red.   
  
"I'm not a virgin, and I lost it when I was thirteen," she mumbled. Everyone laughed, but Pyro's cackle was most audible. Kitty glared at him, slowly a smirk stretched across her face.  
  
"Okay, so it's my turn. Pyro, truth or dare?" she purred.  
  
"Dare," Pyro said. /Bring it on, Kitty-Cat,/ he thought.   
  
"Alright, I dare you to take a body shot on… Remy," she said, grinning wildly. Remy choked on his drink and stared at the normally very shy Kitty in disbelief.   
  
"Sure," Pyro said coolly, "but what am I going to use?" Remy's head snapped around and he stared at Pyro.   
  
"Oh! Oh! I know!" Jubes exclaimed, and started fishing in her pocket. She pulled out a packet of sugar.   
  
"Why was I dragged into this?!" Remy squeaked. He didn't think Pyro licking him would be a good idea.  
  
"Okay, so where?" Pyro asked calmly. Remy's mind was buzzing. /How do I get myself into these things?/ he pondered.  
  
"Hmm… the chest," Kitty snickered. /Great, so he can hear my heart pounding through my rib cage,/ Remy sighed inwardly. I wonder if I could jump over the railing and run away.   
  
"He's going to have to lay down," Bobby pointed out.  
  
Pyro nodded. "Hey Rem, lay down on the floor," Pyro chirped.  
  
"On the floor? Do you know what has been on this floor?" Remy panicked. This cannot be happening.   
  
"I thought you were used to stuff like this," Rogue purred. Remy's eyes narrowed at her. /I'll show you, you evil slut./ He sighed and laid on the floor.   
  
"You got to take your shirt off!" Kitty sing-songed. /This is a nightmare!/ his mind yelled. The girls whistled and catcalled as he pulled his shirt off. Jubes opened the packet of sugar and poured it into a pile in the middle of his chest. Remy could feel his heart turn over and his face burn deep red as Pyro knelt next to him. Pyro smirked and winked at him. /I'm going to die,/ Remy decided as Pyro placed a hand on the floor on either side of him and lowered his head so that Remy couldn't see his face anymore, only the top of his head. He felt Pyro's breath wash over his chest. /Yup, gonna die./ Remy suppressed a shiver as his best friend's lips brushed him, but couldn't suppress the one that followed when his tongue dragged across Remy's chest. The Cajun only remembered that there was a small crowd watching when they started cheering.   
  
"Now that was hot!" Jubes cackled. Pyro stood up and offered Remy his hand and smiled. /I'm glad they liked it,/ Remy thought darkly and allowed Pyro to pull him to his feet. /The problem is; I liked it. And I have to sleep in the same room as him and the evil lips./  
  
"I'm going to get another drink," Remy announced after he had put his shirt and duster back on. Pyro frowned at the redhead's retreating back and slid after him with a nod to his friends. He followed Remy not to the bar, but out a back exit into an alley.   
  
"What's up?" he asked the Cajun, who shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette. Pyro leaned against the dumpster next to Remy.   
  
"You're not upset about… in there, are you?" he asked and gestured to the back door of the club.   
  
"Nooo, I just laid on the club floor while my roommate climbed on top of me and licked me, nothing to be upset about," Remy spat and immediately regretted it. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his toe. He looked at Pyro. The other man's face showed genuine concern. Concern for a friend. Remy sighed and wrapped his arms around himself.   
  
"No, I'm not upset. I just got a headache, is all. Nothing big," Remy said and smiled at his friend.   
  
"We better get back in there, before Jubes thinks we eloped," Remy laughed, and flashed his famous flirty smile. He was almost to the door when Pyro grabbed his arm.   
  
"Remy…" Pyro said quietly. Remy turned and looked at him. The next thing he know an arm was wrapped around his waist and a gentle hand cradled the back of his head. Then Pyro was kissing him for the second time that day. Remy decided that the day was too confusing; he wasn't even going to try to figure out what was going on. Just concentrate on the warm lips, and the new tongue that had taken up residence in his mouth. Then just as suddenly Pyro pushed him away.  
  
"Oh, I am SO sorry man, it's just, y'see, I, ah, kinda, uh, like men along with women, and, er, as more than a friend, um, and today has just been, er, and I swear it will NEVER happen again. Just don't freak out!" the man pleaded.  
  
"I know you don't like men, or me, in that way!" he continued. "It won't happen again," he finished and looked at Remy with pleading eyes. Remy stared at him for a moment as relief flooded through him. /He likes men. He likes men! He kissed me. Twice. And licked me./ A smirk formed on Remy's face.  
  
"So now you're going to tell me what I do and do not like, are you?" he whispered in Pyro's ear, snaking his arms around him. Pyro looked at him, open-mouthed. Remy decided to fix that problem by planting his mouth on Pyro's. Remy decided as he slipped his tongue into Pyro's mouth that the man had stolen his lips from a god. Remy ended the kiss before his mind came up with something cornier or before things became hot and heavy.  
  
"Let's catch a cab and finish this at home, shall we?" Remy murmured and traced the outline of his friend's face with his fingers. Pyro just smirked.


End file.
